It is well known that computers and other electronic devices commonly include components that produce heat. Various types of cooling systems have been proposed for removing heat from the heat-producing components to maintain the electronic device within operating temperature limits. Known systems include passive cooling systems and systems that employ gaseous and/or liquid coolants actively brought into heat transfer contact with the heat-producing components. There are a number of drawbacks associated with the presently known systems. These include noise and dust and contamination of the electronic components associated with systems having fans to create an air stream for cooling electronic components or other elements (e.g., radiators) of the cooling system. They also include lack of sufficient cooling capacity or bulkiness and/or complexity resulting from efforts to increase cooling capacity. The principal object of the present invention is to provide a cooling system that avoids the drawbacks discussed above and is especially appropriate for use with small computers, including personal computers, work stations, servers, and small main frames.